Onda
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: ¿Cuando Gokudera duerme sigue teniendo la misma cara de mala leche?


**Disclaimer: Ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, entre otras cosas, por que ni soy japonesa, ni soy Akira Amano, porque si lo fuera otro gallo cantaría...**

* * *

Fue el sonido del viento haciendo silbar las calles de Namimori, lo que despertó a Yamamoto de su sueño, pero fue una suave respiración contra su cuello, la que lo mantuvo despierto.

Abrazado contra él, usándolo de almohada, estaba el Guardián de la Tormenta y Mano Derecha del Décimo, Gokudera Hayato. Aunque en sus condiciones actuales, pocos lo hubieran reconocido. En su rostro, no había ni rastro de su habitual ceño fruncido; de su boca no salían ni improperios, ni palabrotas, ni alabanzas al Décimo; y desde luego, en aquellos momentos no tenía donde guardar la dinamita.

Estaba tan tranquilo, tan en paz, que a Takeshi le costaba convencerse de que era real. A veces, le asaltaba la sensación de que estaba soñando y de que se despertaría en su cama a la mañana siguiente, totalmente solo. En esos momentos, hundía la nariz en el pelo de Hayato y aspiraba fuertemente. En el momento en el que sus pulmones se llenaban de olor a pólvora y a tabaco, sus miedos se iban, y se daba cuenta de que el Gokudera que le apretujaba entre sus brazos era real, tanto como él mismo.

Entonces, deslizaba las manos por su piel blanca y se maravillaba con su suavidad ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantas batallas, de tantas heridas, de tantas cicatrices, siguiera siendo tan suave, tan perfecta? Nunca se cansaría de acariciarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo con cuidado porque si no...

-¿Qué haces, idiota? -le increpó Gokudera. Por el sonido de su voz, que llegaba casi desde el más allá, lo había despertado.

-Nada, estaba pensando -respondió el beisbolista, molesto consigo mismo por sacar a su compañero de su sueño.

-¿Pensando, tú? -y emitió un sonido que parecía ser una risa, pero que sonó más como un gruñido-. ¿Hoy es un día especial? -Takeshi lo ignoró y estudió su cara. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, andando por la línea que separa la consciencia de la inconsciencia, lo cual no le impedía seguir siendo un borde.

-A veces -tragó saliva y clavó la vista en la bombilla desnuda que colgaba del techo, porque ninguno de los dos se había molestado en comprar una lámpara -A veces me pregunto qué es lo que hace que te quedes conmigo. Qué impide que te vayas con cualquier otro...

La pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire, como la niebla de Mokuro. Yamamoto creía que su homónimo de la Tormenta se había quedado dormido otra vez, cuando lo escuchó coger aire profundamente.

-Pues, porque alguien tiene que vigilarte. Si no, serías capaz de avergonzar al Décimo -contestó Gokudera.

-Lambo mete la pata todos los días y no veo que te acuestes con él -Hayato se separó de él y se sentó en la cama. Envuelto entre las sábanas, parecía un auténtico dios griego.

-No lo es lo mismo, idiota -replicó el pianista esquivando la acerada mirada color miel, tan molesta como una astilla clavada bajo una uña. Malditos fueran él y sus rayos X.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? Quiero una respuesta -su voz sonaba enfadada, como si llevara mucho tiempo aguantando.

A pesar de su lograda fama de borde, Hayato fue incapaz de decir nada. Se quedó sentado, sin poder pronunciar una palabra, ni para bien ni para mal. Abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, pero los sonidos no salían de su boca. Entonces, intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo parecía de piedra. Estaba clavado al colchón.

-Ya veo...pues entonces, me marcho.

Gokudera fue testigo de como Yamamoto se levantaba y se vestía. Él quería gritar, agarrarlo del cuello y meterlo en la cama otra vez, pero era como una de esas estatuas de mármol blanco de los jardines italianos. El japonés desfiló ante sus ojos camino a la puerta, sin mirarlo siquiera. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse reverberó en su pecho como una onda en un charco. Estaba solo, lo había perdido para siempre.

**OoOoO**

Hayato se despertó de golpe y con pinta de haber visto un fantasma. Miró a su alrededor desesperado y respiró tranquilo al ver al tonto del Guardián de la Lluvia durmiendo a pierna suelta a su lado. Como todas las noches, el beisbolista ocupaba todo el espacio en la cama y él estaba apretujado contra su cuerpo, daba igual en que posición se quedaran dormidos, siempre acababan igual.

-Pero mira que eres idiota... -susurró el Guardián de la Tormenta mientras lo apretaba aun más entre sus brazos- ¿Tú, despierto antes que yo? Menuda gilipollez, estaba claro que era un sueño -pero, a pesar de sus palabras, hundió la nariz en su cuello y suspiró de alivio. Aunque le temblaban las comisuras de los labios, como si luchara contra ella, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Para escuchar las palabras secretas que salieron de las cuerdas vocales de Gokudera, tendrías que ser Yamamoto Takeshi, y fingir que duermes, porque tu actividad secreta favorita a media noche es observar a tu ''novio'' (nunca sabes muy bien como llamarle). Sabes que es secreta, porque si él se enterara, con lo maniático que es, no se volvería a dormir en la vida, y a ti te encanta ver lo guapo que se pone cuando se le quita el ceño fruncido. No sabes muy bien que ha pasado esa noche para que te diga esas cosas que tanto le ha costado decirte, y que no habías conseguido ni con tus mejores armas de seducción (que son bastante potentes, todo sea dicho) pero disimuladamente, y tras un ronquido fingido, lo espachurras contra tu pecho. Y, aprovechando que está ocupado intentando salir, dejas que una sonrisa (la más grande que tienes, la más bonita) se expanda por tu cara como una onda expansiva.

* * *

_Es muy duro eso de shippear con todas tus ganas la pareja exactamente contraria a la que shippean las personas que te enseñaron los personajes de los que ahora estas tan enamorada. Es duro, por eso de que te miren como si estuvieras loca cuando un momento 8059 te grita desde la pantalla y a ti se te caen las bragas sin poder evitarlo. Es duro, porque sabes que les jode bastante, pero que como te quieren, te dan una palmadita en la espalda y te devuelven la dignidad que se te había caído. Lo cual es de agradecer. _

_Por eso, muchas gracias a Yaikaya y a Twinotakus por seguir queriéndome aunque me gane a pulso una bofetada de vez en cuando. Os llevo en el heart, chicas._


End file.
